This invention relates to a portable therapeutic device, and more particularly, to a portable therapeutic device which radiates far infrared rays from Macbanseok received therein and applies electric stimulation to the body by means of an electric needle, in addition to generating a magnetic vibration through rotation of two permanent magnets having magnetic polarities different from each other, in order to eliminate cholesterol in blood and smooth the blood circulation.
For several decades interest in the application of non-traditional treatment techniques for the relief of body pain and other organic irregularities has increased. An important area of these non-traditional techniques is called Diathetic Medicine, which is related to the constitutional tendency of the human body to suffer from certain diseases.
Magnets, Macbanseok, and an electric stimulating devices are used in the non-traditional techniques.
Generally, magnetism smoothes blood circulation by stimulating blood vessels containing hemoglobin iron, and eliminates cholesterol. A therapeutic device using a permanent magnet is available to generate the magnetism.
However, the conventional therapeutic device is constructed by simple installing the permanent magnet on a desirable part thereof in contacting with the skin. Because the permanent magnet is secured to the device, a magnetic-impacting effect of the permanent magnet is insufficient and thus the utility value of the therapeutic device deteriorates.
A pulse-magnetic therapeutic device used for physiotherapy of a patient with a fracture has a good magnetic-impacting effect, but is inconvenient to carry for frequent use because the device is quite big in size and furthermore it is expensive.
The Macbanseok provides a human body with vital power restoration such as organic activation and facilitation of blood circulation, and has a considerable effect on neuralgia, rheumatism, lumbago, and arthralgia etc.
The Macbanseok (English transliteration of a Korean word) is a rock, such as granite porphyry, quartz porphyry and diolite porphyry, which comprises barley-type discriminating spots. Also, the Macbanseok is a base rock formed from submarine resources such as a lava layer, sea weed, marine animals and shell, and rock salt which were deposited and later upheaved over several hundred millions. This rock radiates various elements and far infrared rays. Also, the Macbanseok is a raw material of bio-ceramic.
A variety of devices and apparatus are know to provide stimulation to the energy points of the body, through the application of small electricity on certain points of the skin. Several mechanical and electromechanical apparatus have been developed that allow one to massage the energy points on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,110 (issued to Zeev Kitov on Apr. 10, 1990) discloses a therapeutic electrostatic device.
However, the therapeutic devices are expensive and inconvenient to carry and use.
Accordingly, a portable therapeutic device integrally is required which has integrally a variety of functions such as a magnetic vibration function, electric stimulation function, and a far infrared rays applying function, plus is each to carry and use.
To solve the above problems, it is the first object of the present invention to provide a portable therapeutic device which integrally has an alternate magnetic generating means, far infrared rays generating means using Macbanseok pieces, and an electricity generating means for electric stimulation, in order to prevent certain diseases and facilitate blood circulation of the human body.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a portable therapeutic device which is convenient to carry and can be easily worn on a pain area of the body.
To obtain these objects, a portable therapeutic device according to the present invention comprises:
a first case;
a second case joined with the first case;
a power supply means mounted in the first case and the second case and having a battery for supplying power, a first terminal contacting with one end of the battery, and a second terminal contacting with the other end of the battery;
a magnetic vibration generating means which generates vibration and alternate magnetic force by rotation of the rotating body, and has at least one pair of permanent magnets generating a magnetism with a magnetic polarity of a magnet surface opposite human body skin being different from each other, a rotating body biasedly receiving the permanent magnets, and a driving motor for operating the rotating body through power transmitted from the power supply means;
an electricity generating means which includes a pressure button, an electricity generating source generating electricity through push of the pressure button, an electricity output terminal formed at one portion of the electricity generating source for emitting the electricity, an electric needle projectingly formed outside the first case for directly transmitting the electricity to the human body, and an electric line transmitting the electricity from the electricity output terminal to the electric needle; and
a means for generating far infrared rays through internal heat produced by the operation of the driving motor in order to facilitate blood circulation of human body.
The portable therapeutic device generates alternate pulse-magnetic vibration by biasedly rotating two permanent magnets with the surfaces of both magnets opposite to the skin having an N-pole and an S-pole respectively, while still having a simple construction and convenience to carry.